Spiders anyone?
by CutePoison
Summary: Sara uses the old A spider went down your shirt trick to get a peek at Mike's tattoos, and then some.


Author's Chapter Notes:

(I still don't own these characters)

Sara glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile betraying her thoughts.

Luckily Michael was oblivious to pretty much everything at the moment.

If fact Sara was fairly certain he was sleeping.

She let her eyes move from his neck down to the small vee of skin where his shirt was open one button.

At that moment in time Sara he couldn't help wishing he was a little more like his brother, at least where fashion was concerned.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to see a little more of that tattoo!

At the sound of a car horn she jerked her eyes forward and swore under her breath.

"Since when has that word been in your vocabulary?"

He sat forward and ran a hand over his short hair before turning to smile at her. Obviously he had missed their near death experience of he wouldn't be asking.

Sara shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Scofield."

Michael raised his eye brows at this, looking amused.

"What, you think you know all there is to know about me?"

Michael laughed.

"I know enough to know that you were checking me out and not watching the road."

Sara felt her cheeks turn red.

"I was not checking you out... I thought I saw a spider, thats all."

Michael studied her intently.

"A spider, Tancredi? You can't think of anything better than a spider?"

Sara shrugged. "Not making anything up. I thought I saw a spider crawl down your neck and under your shirt. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Michael looked at her, she could see him thinking of the odds of her story being true, his genius mind whirring away.

"A spider. Okay!"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked out the window. He was silent for almost a minute.

"Was it big?"

Sara shrugged, "Kind of I guess."

Michael nodded.

"Color?"

Sara knew she needed to answer his questions quickly if she stood any chance of getting what she wanted.

"Brown...and ugly,a recluse most likely."

Michael laughed. "Big, brown and ugly, a recluse most likely? You realize you just described half the guys at Fox River?"

Sara laughed. "There were some cute ones there too."

She cleared her throat. "But back to the spider. I think you should take off your shirt before it bites you."

Michael smiled, "You do, huh?"

Sara smiled slyly. "Yep."

And then he did what she had been hoping. He reached and began unbuttoning his shirt, his long fingers moving quickly.

He unbuckled his seat belt and shrugged out of the shirt, his smile widening.

"Maybe you should pull over, before you have to delve into your hidden vocabulary twice in one day?"

Sara grinned and pulled off the road her mind so far in the gutter there was no going back.

She put the car in park and looked behind her at the empty open road.

"Maybe we should um..."

His fingers in her hair made her breath catch in her throat, sending away all thought. And then his mouth was hot against hers. She let her fingers move over the detailed skin of his back and pulled him closer, her body wet and aching in all the right places.

She moaned as his mouth trailed hot kisses along her neck and then moved to the buttons of her shirt. He worked the first one, using lips, tongue and teeth and then she felt the flat wetness of his tongue on her exposed flesh.

He was driving her crazy! She reached and hurriedly finished the buttons, and let her shirt fall away leaving her lacy bra for his hungry eyes to savor.

He pulled away and stared at her erect nipples a hot little grin on his face.

Sara thought maybe she loved him more at that moment then she could ever voice, so she decided to show him instead.

She pulled away and began to climb over the seat, her ass in his face as she pushed things on the back seat to the floor, and out of her way.

And then she felt his hands on her, easing between her legs.

Her body half in the front and half in the back, she thrust backwards against his hot palm, only to be met by the pressure of his hand as he pushed back.

Sara grew wetter at his touch, and moaned, throwing her head back, her long auburn hair draping down her back.

And then she felt his hands move along her bare back, as his deft fingers eased the clasp of her bra undone releasing her aching flesh to the cool air.

She pulled away and finally made her way to the back seat, dropping down on her ass, her legs spread, and her chest bare as she stared up at him hotly.

He took a deep breath and his eyes melted into her with intensity. She hurried out of her jeans and tossed them to the floor, her juices showing damply through her thin panties; showing him how much she wanted him.

She felt his hot eyes travel over her flushed skin, his breath coming faster.

And then he was climbing over the seat to come to rest beside her.

Sara wasted no time in climbing onto him. She began with spider like kisses, but then her mouth grew hot on his skin as she sucked and licked her way across his chest tasting his inked flesh.

She pressed her warmth into him, the hardness in his faded jeans begging to be released as he thrust up against her. She could feel his need in his mouth; in the movement of his hands; in every part of him, making her hotter.

She undid his pants button and then easing down the zipper, she slid her hand between them, stroking them both.

She felt his hot breath and then his mouth was tasting first one nipple and then the next, the scrape of his teeth sending ripples of pleasure deep within her loins as she pulled him free of his boxers.

She lifted her lithe body and eased down onto him, so wet and hot around him, she could feel him gasp against her moaning throat.

She moved slowly at first, but sped up as her muscles begged for more speed and harder thrusts.

His busy hands wrapped around her hips and then he was pulling her down hard, each thrust sending her closer.

She leaned into him and his face met her hot flesh as she slammed against him. And then they were both gasping as jolts of pleasure shot through them leaving them breathless in each other's arms.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love spiders?"

His voice was deep and close to her neck sending shivers along her sweat moistened body. She giggled softly and let her hair fall across her face seductively. "Hmm... doesn't the black widow eat her mate after she has had her way with him?"

Michael laughed deep in his chest as she moved in to kiss his neck.

"I have absolutely no problem with that, Tancredi."

(The End)


End file.
